This invention relates to improvements in an auxiliary device which is secured to a racing vehicle equipped with ladder bars or with a "four link rear suspension" for determining rear suspension adjustment needs of such vehicles. It is already well-known by those who are skilled in "drag" racing vehicles that the torque from the rear axle is transferred from the housing of the rear axle to the chassis of the vehicle by means of the ladder bars pushing the vehicle forward.
The use of ladder bars or other suspension means on "drag" racers is well known as is the fact that ladder bars are attached at one end to the rear axle on opposite sides of the drive line and at their front ends; these ladder bars are pivotally secured to the frame of the racer. It is customary in ladder bars to provide adjustment thereof and thus this adjustability feature does not form a part of this invention. However, the improvements revealed herein do enable an operator of a "drag" racing wehicle to determine if his vehicle is stabilized for operating at its peak performance and if not, a simple adjustment of each ladder bar in the correct direction may be made from the information determined by the device revealed herein.